Phone Conversation
by Alluring Illusion
Summary: Kagome goes home. Inu Yasha follows Kagome. Same plot. New twist. Inu Yasha eavesdrops on Kagome when she calls her friends and learns some INTERESTING thing...


Disclaimer: If you want to believe that I own Inu Yasha then you can go ahead. But just for the record, I don't own it.  
  
A/N: Another new fic by the almighty me! This is a little humor one shot I decided to write after a LITTLE (little meaning about 2-3 hours) phone conversation with my friend Ashlee. In order to find out what this fic is about, you just have to read. But be warned: this fic is just general retardedness.  
  
Character at the other end of the phone  
  
Ch1 Phone...?  
  
"Inu Yasha, I'm going home for 3 days. Is that alright?" Asked Kagome looking towards the flustered Hanyou. "No." Please Inu Yasha? I need to go home to get supplies and food and ...umm...err.... things." Kagome asked again, turning the puppy dog eyes on him.  
  
Inu Yasha glared at her suspiciously. "Fine...but I'm coming with you." He said standing up. Kagome shook her head. "You stay here and listen for reports of the Shikon No Tama. Plus I'll only be gone 3 days."  
  
"Bitch, you don't know how much trouble you can get into just walking from here to the well--" "you can walk me there but I'm going home on my own."  
  
Inu Yasha just grunted so Kagome took that as a 'Yes' "Thank you so much Inu Yasha!" She cried, throwing her arms around the blushing Inu Yasha. "Well come on! Let's go!" Kagome said as she stood up and took hold of Inu Yasha's arm.  
  
Inu Yasha knew not to get offended by Kagome's behavior or need to get home. She had taken a year off school in order to stay in the feudal era longer without having to worry about school and such. She hadn't been home in about a month now, so Inu Yasha was nice and didn't complain.  
  
He allowed himself to be dragged to the well where he waited for Kagome to jump in and return to her own era. "Thank you so much Inu Yasha. I won't forget this. Remind me no "S's for the next week." None?" He asked, looking skeptical. "None." She agreed, nodding her head.  
  
Inu Yasha merely grunted in response. Kagome sighed and put her arms around his neck in a hug before slipping into the well and back to her own time.

Kagome lid on her bed with a sigh. It had been a long month. So many fights. So much destruction and death. But it hadn't been an entirely bad month. She and Inu Yasha had been getting closer and they had finally admitted that they had feelings for each other.  
  
Kagome smiled in that weird "lovey dovey" way, as Souta had once put it. She was happy. Kagome closed her yes and let herself drift into her daydreams, ignoring all that was around her. What she didn't notice was the pair of Amber eyes watching her through her window.

He didn't want to wait 3 days. It was torture, plain and simple. He decided to got to her weird time and watch her for a little bit and then come back again. He wouldn't get in trouble right?  
  
And it wasn't like he was going to eavesdrop on her or anything. He couldn't HELP how good his ears were so he wasn't responsible for what he heard while she was talking to her family or in her sleep, as she had taken to doing.  
  
Inu Yasha smiled as he recalled an embarrassed Kagome after he had admitted to her that she had called him cute in her sleep. She'd been on edge with him for days afterward, not going to sleep for fear that she would again embarrass herself.  
  
He had finally convinced her to go to sleep again when he hauled her up in his tree with him for the night so none of the other could her if she did indeed talk again. The next morning, Kagome had been extremely to him because she had talked in her sleep but only to mumble that she was cold, though Inu Yasha hadn't told her that.  
  
Inu Yasha turned his thoughts from the sleep talking and focused his attention on Kagome now.  
  
She had picked up a small, green object and was pushing buttons that omitted a small beep every time they were pressed. She put the object, which Inu Yasha faintly remembered Kagome calling a "fowne" (phone), and waited a few seconds.  
  
Inu Yasha, with his superior hearing, could hear the rings and then a voice saying "Hello?" He leaned slightly forward and waited to listen to her conversation.

"Hi may I speak to Ayumi please?" asked Kagome, lying back on her bed.  
  
Just one moment please...AYUMI! TELEPHONE!   
  
Kagome dropped the phone in surprise. She hadn't expected the voice to be so loud! She picked the phone up just in time to hear her friend answer.  
  
GOT IT! Hello?   
  
"Hi! What's up?" asked Kagome, propping up her knees.  
  
Kagome? You're back! I'm not doing much, just finished studying because we have a test tomorrow. But who cares about that? How was your trip? How was Hikkido?   
  
Kagome smiled. Her mother had told all of her friends that she was visiting relatives in Hikkido. "Oh not bad. We had a storm a few days ago that knocked out all of the power so I was stuck inside for 2 days."  
  
Wow. We've had pretty much perfect weather here...look at me. I'm talking about the weather when I should be asking you about your boyfriend! How far have you guys gone?   
  
Kagome turned beet red and sputtered out her answer. "Ayumi! What do you think—I would never—how could you ask such a thing?!"  
  
Ok so that basically means...?   
  
"We snuggled a little but that's it." Kagome stopped sputtering at her friend's dry tone.' You snuggled? How cute! When's the wedding?   
  
"There isn't going to be one. He going to be all cute with me now but in the end I'm sure his ex is going to win."  
  
Ah yes the bitch. You should definitely plot her demise. Preferably use a lot of pointy and hot objects. Kagome had briefly explained about Kikyo when Ayumi had found her cry after a confrontation with the dead miko.  
  
"You don't know how much I'd like to do that sometimes. But he still loves her so..."  
  
Listen girl he'd be a fool to choose her over you...anyway on to happier topics! Puppies!   
  
Kagome started laughing to kill herself. Puppy. That reminded her of a certain hanyou. She smiled and waited for her friend to continue.  
  
These little kids came to my door yesterday with this really cute puppy in their arms and asked me to watch it for a day while they made lost posters. I made them let the poor thing go telling them that because he had a collar the puppy had a home and the he was probably trying to get there. Later I found out that one of the kids had started crying because I had made them let it go.   
  
"That's so cute!" Kagome exclaimed. A sudden image appeared in her mind. A miniature Inu Yasha held in some one's arms with a sad puppy look on her face. She dissolved into silent giggles.  
  
Yea...oh my god! Guess what! Shinji asked me out!   
  
"Did he really? Wow! Where are you guys going?"  
  
Don't know yet. Says it's a surprise. I hope he bring me somewhere fun! Not like a place where I just have to be there. Somewhere we can get some action!   
  
"Ayumi! Get your mind—Oh who cares! Did you hear about the fair that's coming to town? Get him to take you there. I'm sure you can have some 'fun'. But seriously do I need to give you...THE TALK?"  
  
Kag? Is that you? You who never EVER has a dirty thought?   
  
"Oh sure I do have dirty thoughts...I'm just less inclined to talk about them all the time like you guys do."  
  
Talk about them? Man what do you do in your spare time? Ayumi asked with a teasing note in her voice.  
  
"Wouldn't you like to know..."

Inu Yasha sat in shock. Kagome. HIS Kagome saying thing like that?! Something wasn't right and it wasn't the fact that he could hear 2 voices in the room instead of one like he should have.  
  
He leaned closer to the window to catch the end of Kagome's conversation.  
  
No thanks. What you do in private is none of my business. Said the disembodied voice which Kagome had dubbed Ayumi.  
  
"Fine. So back to Shinji, you gonna kiss him? Or are you gonna wait for him to kiss you?"  
  
Haven't decided yet. What about you? You gonna get with that man of yours or are you going to take Hojo up on his offer?   
  
Inu Yasha growled at this statement. Though before he could do anything, he heard Kagome's answer.  
  
"No."  
  
Don't need to sound so frigid girl. I can feel the cold over the phone.   
  
"Well don't joke about things like that. You know that I don't like Hojo."  
  
Sorry. Well anyway back to kissing excluding Hojo. She said interpreting the silence right.  
  
"Ok...so how do you want Shinji to kiss you if he does?"  
  
Umm...err...ok I don't know...how bout you with that man of yours?

Kagome sighed. How many times had she imagined her perfect kiss? And yet no matter how many times she imagined it, the man in the vision never changed...  
  
"Id want him to pick me and spin me around...just crush me into him and then...kiss me senseless."  
  
Always the romantic.   
  
"Yea...girl I got to go though. Talk to you later?"  
  
Yea...when are you leaving to go back to Hikkido?   
  
"Tomorrow. I have a job there now so I don't know how long I'm going to be staying."  
  
Alright I'll miss you girl. Bye!   
  
"Same. Bye!"  
  
Kagome hung up the phone and turned on her side. Kagome sat up abruptly. She went to her closet and hauled out her yellow bag.  
  
"I don't even think of here as my home anymore" she grumbled as she picked some of the clean clothes her mother had washed for her off the bed. She shook her head and went to the bathroom to pick up the supplies she would need.  
  
That done she wrote a quick note to her mother who was gone to the neighbors house.  
  
Mom,  
  
I'm gone back to Inu Yasha and the others. I've got all my stuff packed and that stuff you left for me in the bathroom and the kitchen. Thank you so much for it! I'm sorry I couldn't say good bye but I wanted to get back before it got too dark. Tell Souta and Grandpa that I love them and I love you to!  
  
Lots of Hugs, Kisses and Love  
  
Kagome xoxo  
  
P.S. I don't know when I'm going to be back... shouldn't be more than 2 months (worst case scenario) but if I'm lucky I should be back in about a month.  
  
Kagome looked her note over. Took care of all the important point. She put it oh her pillow where her mother was sure to find it and walked out the door.  
  
She walked out of the house and over to the shrine. Somehow She wasn't surprised to see Inu Yasha standing there.  
  
"I just came to tell you to make sure you have lots of ramen when you come back. I didn't come to drag you back so please don't sit me."  
  
Kagome smiled. "I'm not going to. I'm coming back right now"  
  
Inu Yasha perked right up at that (even though he knew though Kagome didn't know that) "Really? Well come on!" Inu Yasha grabbed her arm and practically flicked her into the well.  
  
Kagome laughed and allowed her self to be led into the well and out the other side. When Inu Yasha jumped out, he put her pack on the ground and turned Kagome to face.  
  
"There's something I wanted to do for a long time and I'm going to do it now. You'd better not laugh though."  
  
"Ok I promise." She said as she took his hands in hers. "Kagome...will you be my mate? But!...you have to know that if you do become my mate that you'll live just like me. You won't age and you'll be immortal. So...what do you say"  
  
"Yes!" she screamed as she ran into his arms.  
  
Inu Yasha picked her up and spun her around, crushed her into him as he proceeded to kiss her senseless.  
  
"There," he smirked, "Just like you wanted!"  
  
Kagome smiled and then frowned. Wait...how did you know that? Inu Yasha..."  
  
Inu Yasha slowly back away before he shot into the trees, screaming something about telling myouga the good news.  
  
"INU YASHA!"  
  
The End?  
  
A/N: And this is the end. Just to inform everyone only some parts of this fic are based on actual events. I have to thank Ashlee and Marcus (the 2 lovebirds and my best friends) for tolerating my endless rambling when I was asking for tips on what to write. Sorry guys for bugging you so much.  
  
Lots of love!!  
  
Ja Ne!  
  
Andi WslS


End file.
